Daughter of a Monster
by Rueflower7
Summary: "I would rather be on the streets of Knockturn Alley than in a house with you for another day of my life!" Talyra, daughter of an Azkaban prisoner, has lived her whole life in hiding from people who want to kill her so when Albus Dumbledore offers her a place at Hogwarts she jumps at the chance to be normal. Will this opportunity bring out the best or worst in this innocent child.
1. Prologue

**Hello! New story so this is just the prologue and the main story will begin in the next chapter. The Minister of Magic is called Harold which I think was right for this time period which is by the way Talyra is the same age as James and Lily! I might write the next one tomorrow but that depends if I get any reviews! Enjoy!**

The woman dressed in rags watched as the ministry folk and dementors searched for her. _They will never find me_ she thought as she continued to hurry down the road taking a large sip of the grey polyjuice potion she had brewed last month to restore her ancient disguise. She should have been well hidden enough not to be sighted and been able to hide her disguise, but little did she know one of the aurors involved in the search party had watched her taking the potion,

"Seize her!" he cried and pointed towards the woman who stared at him in shock, "It is her I saw her taking polyjuice potion," he announced proudly, pointing at the woman excitedly,

"Be less hasty kid, you're new to this job," the leader of the party grabbed the him by the throat and muttered into his ear, " It could just be an old woman and if it is and you are wrong about this then this is the last search party you shall ever be on and you shall spend the remainder of your life caring for this old witch who has probably served her time well and deserves to be left alone-"

"But I know what I saw!" he blurted out, struggling to be freed from the wizard's grip, "Please at least check if this is her!"

Let us see is you are right,"

said the older man reluctantly and freed the young auror from his grip leaving him on the floor gasping for breath, he approached the woman and very slowly explained that they just wanted to check one little thing and then they would be on their way. She tried to run but she was held on the spot by two of the aurors as he brushed his wand across her face saying a long spell. To his horror there standing before them is their villain whom they had been tracking down for no less than five years

"No!" she cried out, struggling against the people surrounding her all with their wands raised high, "You shall never stop me I shall get my revenge,"

she shouted as she was forced into shackles and surrounded by dementors,

"I am sorry my dear," the head auror spoke softly and walked slowly towards the evil criminal he had been chasing for five and a half years, "Finally I have found you after all this time," he continued to walk and she made a furious attempt to get to her wand and screamed,

"Avada Kedavra!" in many directions sending green flames out of her wand.

"Crucio!" She failed to hit anybody but continued to scream and brandish her wand,

"Imperio! Imperio! Imperio!" by now she was crying her eyes out and down on her knees in the rainstorm,

"I can't go to Azkaban please let me stay I will never bother you again and your children will all be left alone-"

"I am afraid my dear that we cannot take that risk because it is too late-"

"Stop calling me that! You will pay for what you have done!"

"I have done nothing but protect people from you and it is you who is paying for what you have done. Goodbye Icendria and may your torturous arms never hurt a person magic or muggle again,"

The officials all pointed their wands towards the woman and stopped her from being able to move so that they could take her to Azkaban where she would spend her life sentence.

* * *

Three days later...

The minister of magic walked into the room looking grave. He sat down at his post and began to speak. "Her name is Icendria and she is one of the most cruel wizards there ever was; she was a brutal torturer," the minister told them,

"Muggles or magic folk?" one person asked,

"Both, I am afraid. But she shall claim no more innocent lives as now she is locked up and shall never get out."

"It is okay now Harold," his secretary told him, "Now you have caught her and no others shall die like your Sylvie and Alicia,"

"But Sylvie and I were so young and Alicia was only one," he started to cry over the loss of his wife and child to this villain.

"She is to be forgotten about now," he told the people at the meeting trying to be brave, "She is Azkaban's problem now,"

* * *

"I should have known,"

she muttered as she paced around her tiny desolate cell in the very bottom of the prison, hands still in chains. I wish I had been more careful and then I could go back and find him to tell him that I am ready to be good and we could have a family together but - am I really ready to be good? Or is this where I was destined to end up. She continued to mutter to herself until she fell asleep in chains being careful not to lie on her swollen stomach.

* * *

Nine months later...

"It's a girl,"the doctor announced as he held the red, screaming creature in his arms. He washed the baby and then handed her to the nurse before leaving the room immediately,

"She is yours Icendria," said the nurse as she wrapped the baby in a cloth, "But Azkaban is no place for a child," she did not at first hand the baby to Icendria but instead kept the infant in her hands, cradling it until it stopped crying,

"Could I hold her? Just for a second." she asked and the nurse almost saw a sign of compassion on the woman's face, she reluctantly handed the baby to Icendria and saw her smile as she gazed into its baby blue eyes. For the first time ever in Icendria's life she felt like she had something to live for, to be good for, but soon after she was given the baby and it had drifted into a deep sleep, a woman with orange hair picked it up from her.

"What are you doing?" Icendria spat as she stared at the woman who had just taken away her only child, "I know what you are thinking so just take her I never want to see the thing again." she turned her eyes away from the child and stared at the floor. The woman, who was a family advisor, had been sent to take the child away,

"I am truly sorry Icendria but it is just the law and seeing as you are serving a life sentence I very much doubt you shall ever see your daughter again. She is being sent to your closest of kin - She will never know you and that I am afraid to say is for the best and it is what should be done so she shall go and live with your sister, Klenciana."

"Just so you know Icendria this changes nothing about your sentence, you shall still remain here for your entire life,"

"You don't think that I know that already? I have been here for nine months and I shall not be able to survive much longer. I am ill, I am sick, I am dying and none of you care because you all want me dead," and with that said she did something she had not done for many years. She cried.

Pretending to ignore her, The families advisor said,

"You can choose a name for your daughter if you wish," with that single comment Icendria broke down into tears and the nurse who had previously left the room came up to her and whispered,

 _"This is the only thing you can do for your daughter, don't waste it,"_

"Talyra," weeped Icendria,

"An interesting choice for name... now you shall be escorted back to your cell-" with that she turned her back and walked out of the cell,

"Why must she stay with her when she could live a normal life by being adopted by a family who love her as one of their own?" blurted out Icendria through her tears,

"Oh Icendria," replied the family advisor, turning her head from the doorway to look at her, " Talyra cannot have a normal life or ever be loved by any family for one reason," she laughed,

"And what is that?" Icendria questioned

"You are her mother,"

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review!**

 **Rueflower7 xx**


	2. Chapter One - Pathway To My New Life

**Hello! Thank you to emilyemma99 for reviewing my first chapter it means ****a lot! Here is the first real chapter and the second one should be up by Friday as I am really busy tomorrow and the next day. But you never know, maybe with reviews I will be able to update sooner?**

"Come on! Come on Auntie Klen! We can't be late for my first day at school," Talyra burst in through the door of her aunt's bedroom fully dressed in her school robes,

"Go back to your room it is six o'clock in the morning," moaned her aunt who'd had a great disliking for children ever since her triplets were taken away from her by her husband many years ago. Her broken heart had turned cold with regret for not treating them well enough.

"Go back to my room?" how can you say that when my room is no bigger than a cupboard," laughed Talyra

"You are lucky," she yawned, "That I took you in in the first place, considering everything your mother did, magic does things like that to people. You should avoid it,"

"Not everyone turns out like my mother, you are good Auntie Klen,"

"I am not magic like she was and like you or any other witch or wizard living in this world is,"

She wasn't, Klencania was a squib and the only one in her family for generations but instead of being miserable about her status she had spent her whole life pretending she thought magic was a stupid idea and a great waste of time. Her mother had tried to give her away to an orphanage but even they would not take a squib so she had to lead the life of a neglected child and so did her children,

"But please Auntie! It will take three hours to get to Kings Cross Station this time of day, not to mention how on earth I actually get on to the train and of course we still have to finish packing, eat breakfast and-"

"Okay! Okay! I am coming you little wreck," she grumbled,

"Hey!" Talyra cried,

"Now you listen to me kid," she approached Talyra and grabbed her by her hair, "Today is the last day I am spending with you before you go off to that magical wizard school place. Once you are there you can never come back here, do you understand?"

"Yes Auntie," she mumbled, "But-"

"No buts-"

"But you see.. in the letter it said that it was a fantastic opportunity to show people that I am not evil like my mother. I have been locked up in this tiny house my whole life with you who has _clearly_ wished I never came from the start, do you _really_ think I would ever want to come back here,"

"You will have nowhere to go," her aunt pointed out,

"I would rather be on the streets of Knockturn Alley than in a house with you for another day of my life,"

"Well then we had better get you ready to leave so that you don't have to!"

Klenciana drank her coffee in silence whilst Talyra munched her cheerios miserably, trying her hardest to make one of them float in the air as she had done to her cornflakes a few weeks ago but was not really in the mood to. She had changed out of her school robes because she didn't want to magical folk to see her wearing them just incase she exposed magic to the world and instead put on a tattered pair of jeans she'd had for a few years and a faded striped jumper. Her shoes were old trainers which had been scuffed and covered in mud from the year she had been wearing them as her only pair of shoes. The only part of her that was fully immaculate was her hair which she had neatly done in two braids down her back. After she finished eating Talyra hurried up to her tiny bedroom which was filled to the brim with everything she needed for Hogwarts. Talyra glanced at all of her new things and decided that this was one of the most exciting parts about going to Hogwarts - the school funded all of her robes, books, her beautiful tortoiseshell cat which she had named Bumpy and a wand. Her wand was 10" sycamore wood with a core of dragon heartstring and was brown with a delicate handle of leaves and berries engraved into the smooth material. The wand maker- Mr Ollivander had been very surprised with the result of her wand being that as it was almost the complete opposite to her mother's one. She was confused at how he managed to remember every person he ever sold a wand to but he told her that it was just a gift he had always had.

The most exciting part of all was that nobody knew who her mother was except from the headmaster meaning that she would not be judged for things her mother had done as they did not affect her in the slightest way. Happily, she collected all of her things together - a grand total of two trunks, a smaller bag, her wand, cat in basket and ticket. Once it was all arranged neatly in the front hall she sat down on one of the trunks and waited patiently at the door for her aunt to appear. Once she did Talyra asked how they would be getting to the station,

"Well we were going to travel by taxi but then I decided that would be far too expensive so we are taking the bus and the train then walking from Waterloo station to Kings Cross,"

"But that will take forever," moaned Talyra, "Can we not just take a taxi and it should only take an hour or so to get there? Besides, I will never be able to get all of this luggage on all of that transport it will take years before I arrive and-"

"Okay! Sometimes you make me think how sickly children are when they always get exactly what they want. I shall put you into a taxi now but I am not coming with you,"

"Why not?" Talyra questioned,

"I am teaching today at ten and I can't be late,"

Talyra knew for a fact that Klenciana did not teach on Wednesdays but did not argue as she thought she would probably enjoy the trip more without her aunt there. As the taxi approached the driveway Talyra jumped excitedly and put her things in the back,

"Goodbye Auntie!" Talyra said happily as she entered the taxi with her cat and basket in hand. She got no reply but she knew that what her aunt wanted to say to her would not be allowed in front of a normal person so she kept quiet and went inside leaving Talyra to glimpse her home for the last eleven years for the very last time,

"Well this is it Bumpy, we are going to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed quietly to the small cat barely out of kitten hood, but the only reply she received was a gentle mew and a purr.

It took nearly two hours to reach the station as Klenciana's house was quite far out of London and Talyra slept for most of the way, when she arrived she hopped out of the taxi with her things on a trolley and searched for the name of the platform on her ticket, _nine and three_ _quarters_ , she thought, _I can see platform nine and ten but no nine and three quarters anywhere.. maybe there will be someone else coming to the same platform_. Many people walked past but none of them seemed to be going to nine and three quarters and it was nearly time for the train to leave. Talyra almost gave up hope when a girl with long red hair and green eyes rushed up to her,

"Hi," she said

"Hi," replied Talyra, "Do you know how to get to the platform?"

"Umm.. Oh yes I remember - you have to run as fast as you can through the wall between platforms nine and ten and you will be there,"

"Really?"

"Yep! Weird I know, but you had better go; my family is coming to say goodbye. Slightly confused, Talyra started to turn her trolley towards the wall separating platforms nine and ten and as she heard the girl's mother speaking to her and crying over her departure, ran at it at full speed with her eyes squeezed together in fear of crashing and falling unconscious. Luckily she made it through for she realised when she opened her eyes that she was on a totally new platform with a bright red train on the tracks. There were lots of other children there getting onto the train so with five minutes to spare before it was scheduled to leave, she handed in her things and entered the train to find a place to sit. It took her a while to find somewhere empty but eventually in the third carriage there was a free space for her and Bumpy to sit together. Although she was happy to be going Talyra was worried that someone would find out who she really was before they could become real friends with her - _I am probably just paranoid_ \- she thought.

Just seconds before the train departed the same red headed girl came rushing in and sat down with her,

"Hi again, you don't mind if I sit here do you? It is just that everywhere else is full and the train is about to leave,"

"Sure, I'm Talyra, what's your name?"

"Lily," said the girl "Lily Evans.

 **Thank you for** **reading, any suggestions? And which house do you think Talyra should be in?**

 **Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Chapter Two - Sorted

**Thank you to Millie and FlamingForest for reviewing, this is a very long chapter and I am posting it at midnight! So happy new year everyone!**

Talyra and Lily talked excitedly for the entire journey. Lily was a muggle-born witch and so she'd had no idea that magic even existed before her eleventh birthday back last January, she was a lively sort of person who once you met her you could not ever want to stop being friends with her. Lily told Talyra about her sister Petunia who believed she was a freak for being magical but Lily felt sorry for her because really she was just jealous of all the attention Lily had received since the day she got her letter. Also, she told Talyra of the boy she had met soon after she had discovered her magical abilities who helped her realise how special she was compared to the rest of her family,

"I didn't realise that one person in a muggle family can have magic, did any of your ancestors," Talyra asked,

"Not as far as I am aware of," she replied, "But probably, that is how it works," she paused to take a bite of her tuna and sweetcorn sandwich when suddenly a tall boy with greasy hair walked past, "Severus!" she cried but her voice was muffled by the sandwich. The boy turned looking slightly confused and then a smile overcame his face,

"Lily," he said, "I have been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"I was here the whole time with my new friend Talyra," she told him, "Come and sit with us Sev, we were just discussing whine my family could have possibly been magical in order to make me magical,"

Severus was staring at Talyra like he recognised her but not in a good way for his eyes were cold,

"Sorry Lil, I can't," he turned to leave

"But why not Sev?" she was confused but Talyra knew exactly what was going on,

"Um.. It's just your friend Lil, she looks just like the person who had a colourful past my parents before I was born, they showed me a picture of the woman who had killed their first baby, my sister whom I never met and said that I should stay away from her because it is unknown if she was ever captured,"

"Talyra? Do you know this person this person who tried to hurt Sev's parents?"

Talyra didn't know what to do, if she told Lily that the woman was most probably her mother there was no chance of them remaining friends but if she lied then their whole friendship would be built on it, "My mother," she began, "She was not a good witch and made some mistakes. I don't know what she did or who she did it to, all I know is that I was born in Azkaban and was taken from there to my aunt who raised me,"

"You see Sev? People are not like their family all of the time, I mean look at me and Petunia! We couldn't be more different and we're sisters! Just give Talyra a chance,"

"I'm sorry Lil, come and find me when she is gone," he left to sit in a compartment alone but Talyra could see his face and it gave the impression that he really cared for Lily and would not leave her just because she was friends with the daughter of a monster.

"Look Talyra! The castle!" Talyra looked up to see a great castle looming from behind a hill covered in bright lights, they quickly went to change into their robes before arrival and collected their belongings together. Although Lily looked around the carriage, Severus was nowhere to be found but they presumed he had gone to meet some other people who were like him,

"He will be a Slytherin you know," said Lily,

"What does that mean?" asked Talyra,

"I think it means the house he will get sorted into, it is his family's tradition to always be in Slytherin," she replied, Talyra thought it was sad that Severus had no choice as to what house he was in. She had no idea which houses any of her family was in so she realised that she could be in any of them,

"Which house do you think you will be in Lily?" she asked her,

"I have no idea, it could be any of them as I am muggleborn - but you have a mother who probably went to Hogwarts so perhaps you are destined to be in a certain house," Lily replied

"Well, I hope that we get sorted into the same one," said Talyra

"Me too," Lily agreed.

Once they got off the train it was already dark outside but they were all equipped with lanterns for their journey across the lake,

"I wonder why we have to get into these smelly boats?" Lily said, "I would much rather walk,"

"Tradition," a voice said,

"Who was that?" Talyra asked,

"I thought it was you," Lily replied

"It was me!" the voice said again and the two girls turned to see a boy with dark hair and glasses,

"Who are you?" Lily demanded,

"James Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance," he held out his hand,

"I'm Lily," she did not take his hand but instead looked towards Talyra, "and this is my friend Talyra,"

"Well then Miss Talyra it is my pleasure to meet you," he turned away from Lily and held out his hand to Talyra, she accepted and laughed, "May I share a boat with you two ladies?"

"Are you giving us a choice?" Lily retorted as she clambered into the boat which had floated towards them. He did not reply but got into the boat after Talyra had and sat down with his lantern, another boy sat in behind him,

"Hi! I'm James," the girls heard him say,

"Here we go again," muttered Lily,

"Hi I'm Sirius," the boy replied,

"Oh no," Sirius exclaimed as he entered the boat, "I've broken my lantern already, look,"

"Wow, that is impressive, I once broke my owl,"

"Really? That is incredible! I can tell we are going to be great friends," Sirius was clearly impressed but Lily and Talyra rolled their eyes at each other, "But how did you break your owl?" he asked,

"Threw it out of the window," James told him casually, "Wanted to see if it could fly with an encycolpe-encycoldepia-"

"Encyclopedia is the word," interrupted Lily,

"What is that?" asked Sirius, "Is it some sort of beast?"

"No, it is a book about everything," Talyra told them, "Anybody would know that,"

"Well I don't believe that I know either of you two girls' names," Sirius said,

"I'm Talyra and this is Lily," she told him as the boat pulled up to shore,

"But we have to be going now," Lily grabbed Talyra's robes and they scurried off to another crowd of first years, walking with the group into the castle for the first time in their lives. They walked until they reached some grand doors where a lady wearing an emerald and purple cloak with a black hat greeted them,

"Greetings first years, I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats along with your fellow classmates, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, during your time at Hogwarts you shall eat with your house, sleep in a dormitory with your fellow house members and spend your free time in your common rooms. 'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a great asset to whichever house you become a part of,

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school, so I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting,' muttering broke out as she turned to get a signal, "Quiet please!" she announced, "You may now enter,"

The doors opened and they all filed into the grand hall which was decorated by candlelight and was more beautiful than anything Talyra had ever seen, once they reached the front of the room they formed a cluster and stared at the table of teachers before them,

"I shall call your names at random and you shall come here and have this hat placed on your head - it will tell you which house you belong in, but first it shall tell you a little more about the four houses...

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As soon as the hat had finished singing McGonagall announced,

"Severus Snape,"

Snape approached the hat and the second it was placed onto his head it cried, "SLYTHERIN!" all of the Slytherins applauded and Talyra saw Lily give him a faint smile as he went to sit at the Slytherin table,

"Lily Evans,"

Lily walked up to the hat and even faster than the hat's decision for Snape shouted, "GRYFINDOR!" happily, Lily skipped towards the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius got Gryffindor too as well as two other boys named Remus and Percy, three girls got Ravenclaw and a boy and a girl and boy got Hufflepuff. By that time there had still only been two Slytherins and the students were getting fewer,

"Talyra Branskil,"

Talyra approached the hat and for once, she got no strange looks from anybody, it felt good to be treated normally. It was placed on her head it shocked her, "Ahh, I know just what to do with you my dear... Choose the right path and you shall do great things, this is just the beginning of a change..." it paused for a second,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 **Thank you for reading, this chapter is so** **long! I shall try and update as soon as I can with the story of what happens next to Talyra and Lily, maybe James will make some further appearances too? Any ideas just leave a review but now I have got to watch the** **fireworks on TV and go to sleep! Does everyone stay up this late?**

 **Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
